This is Crazy!
by Fvvn
Summary: Singkat saja, Sasuke sedang menderita kesialan terparah diabad ini. Dihukum oleh guru Kakashi karena tidak bisa kompak dengan partnernya Naruto saat menjalankan misi. Mereka berdua dikunci di dalam gudang yang telah di segel dengan jurus spesial/Req Fic!/


dia ada di salah satu sudut bangunan akademi. Sebuah gudang, kedap suara. Terjebak didalam sana bukanlah takdir yang manis. Terlebih lagi, ada bocah berambut pirang berisik, yang menjadi rivalnya seumur hidup, menjerit-jerit disampingnya, kesetanan. Naruto, -bukan sebuah bawang di dalam ramen. Bukan- dia manusia hidup. Berkulit cokelat dengan iris sepekat laut.

"Guru Kakashi sialan!" bocah berisik itu menendang pintu gudang yang terbuat dari besi, namun hasil gagal yang didapatnya. Ia justru merasa kram, dan sekujur tubuhnya mendadak mati rasa karena pintu yang ditendangnya mengandung sesuatu seperti listrik, "Aw! Aw!"

"Berisik, _dobe_!" Sasuke duduk bersandar dilantai. Ia melirik sebal kearah Naruto sejenak. Namun langsung membuang mukanya begitu saja.

"Kau jangan diam saja, _Teme_! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali bisa termakan jebakan guru mesum sepertinya?" Naruto menjambak kerah baju Sasuke kencang. Napasnya menghembus kuat-kuat. Sasuke merinding drastis. Bagaimana tidak, bibirnya hanya berjarak tiga senti dengan Naruto.

"Menjauhlah sedikit bodoh! Napasmu bau!"

.

.

.

**Title** : This is Crazy!

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : OOC, Semi-Canon, BL, Naruto and Sasuke in 14 years old, Typo?, DLDR

**Summary** : Singkat saja, Sasuke sedang menderita kesialan terparah diabad ini. Dihukum oleh guru Kakashi karena tidak bisa kompak dengan partnernya Naruto saat menjalankan misi. Mereka berdua dikunci di dalam gudang yang telah di segel dengan jurus spesial/"Menjauhlah sedikit dobe! Napasmu BAU!"/Request from **Rokurotaseijiuzumaki** blablabla LOLZ

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**oOo  
><strong>

**Fanfic © Fujisaki Fuun and her fu*king brain**

"Jangan beralasan!"

"Hei, hei! Siapa duluan yang termakan jebakan oleh kupon gratis makan ramen selama satu bulan di Ichiraku? Kau sendiri mudah tergiring ke tempat ini untuk mengambil kupon yang nyatanya tidak ada!" Naruto semakin mencengkeram erat kerah Sasuke. Buru-buru lelaki berambut gagak itu menendang kemaluan sahabatnya, hingga terpental membentur dinding. Naruto menjerit lagi. Pintu gudang yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar bagi mereka di segel. Dan dindingnya dialiri muatan listrik yang bisa membuat mereka merasa kram.

"Aw! Awww!" kembali, Naruto meringis kesakitan, "Kau gila Sasuke! Aku bisa mati kalau biji kemaluanku pecah!"

"Aku tak peduli," ungkap Sasuke singkat.

alis Naruto bertaut. Urat di dahinya menegang, kesal,

"ARGGH! Kau juga kan sama saja! Ditipu Kakashi karena ia bilang Itachi ada disini, datang untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Mau saja kau dibulan-bulani oleh om-om tua itu," masih dalam pose menggosok-gosok punggungnya yang nyeri, Naruto berusaha untuk bangun dan berjalan kembali mendekati Sasuke. Ia sudah siap mengambil ancang-ancang dengan segel ditangannya kalau-kalau bocah Uchiha itu membentuk segel api.

"Hentikan Naruto. Tidak ada gunanya berkelahi denganmu ditempat ini. Kakashi sedang menghukum kita," bocah bermata onyx itu kembali duduk di lantai. ia mengambil pose yang menurutnya nyaman. Kalau dipikir-pikir, _chakra_-nya saat ini tidak akan berguna didalam ruangan tersebut. Seolah, ada sesuatu yang menahannya agar ia tidak bisa menghancurkan dinding beton gudang dengan _chidori_ ataupun bola apinya. Mereka berdua dikurung untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

'_Kalian harus belajar untuk memahami satu sama lain'_

Sasuke kembali ingat dengan kalimat Kakashi sebelum ia menutup pintu gudang itu seperti penjara. Kembali, ia merasa geli. apa yang dimaksud oleh gurunya benar-benar membuat Sasuke ingin muntah. _Cih_! Memahami? Apa yang harus ia pahami dari si pembuat onar itu?

"Aku terlalu tua untuk dihukum bapak-bapak sepertinya!"

'_Tua darimana? kau itu empat belas tahun Naruto. Bahkan kau belum punya izin untuk membuat KTP, minum arak dan membaca majalah porno,'_ balas Sasuke dalam batin. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa bocah disampingnya itu akan sanggup mengoceh untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan dalam volume yang cukup keras.

"Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Dasar guru sialaaan!" sebuah petir datang dari jendela di langit-langit gudang dan menyambar tubuh mungil Naruto, dengan ganas.

**BLARRR!**

'_Mampus_' dengus Sasuke dalam batinnya.

Sepertinya itu kutukan dari Kakashi. Ya, sepertinya.

"Sepertinya Kakashi tidak suka kalau kita …" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Naruto yang masih terkapar gosong di lantai, langsung menoleh dengan seksama kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Apa? Kenapa memangnya?" Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya yang rileks. Ia memangku tangannya dan terlihat berpikir serius.

"Kau tahu, setelah misi dari desa petir, kita tidak terlihat kompak. Kau yang ingin sok pamer dengan jurus barumu, tidak bisa mengimbangiku yang sedang berusaha untuk menutupi kebodohanmu itu. kita selalu celaka, karena kau tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. kau benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirimu untuk tidak, sok jagoan," dahi Naruto berkedut, kali ini urat yang menegang didahinya tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya. Jarinya menunjuk batang hidung Sasuke yang sedang terduduk diam didepannya. Naruto berdiri dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang.

"Kau juga sama-sama sok! Mentang-mentang bisa _chidori_, kau ingin bereksperimen dengan jurus itu dan kau nyaris saja membuat klien kita terbunuh saat di sandera oleh ninja bayaran,"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Aku hampir saja bisa menggunakan chidori dengan tenaga dua kali lipat, dan _chakra_ seefisien mungkin. Kalau saja kau berhasil merebut klien kita dari tangan si ninja petir, aku tidak akan perlu repot-repot menahan energiku. Dasar payah," Sasuke berusaha untuk menyanggah. Terbesit didadanya, perkataan yang barusan terdengar sedikit egois. Tapi, ia tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya sebelum Naruto mengakui kesalahannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan aku! Kalau kau membicarakan soal ego, aku juga sama inginnya denganmu! Aku juga ingin menghajar ninja petir itu dengan _rasengan_ yang sedang kukembangkan ini!"

"Tugasmu dari Kakashi-_sensei_ hanya menyelamatkan klien kita dari tangan si ninja bayaran. Itu saja,"

"Kakashi juga memberikanmu tugas sebagai _back-up_ nya dan melindungi Sakura! Tidak ada perintah seperti 'hancurkan kepala ninja petir' atau semacamnya!"

"Menjadi _back-up_ bisa berarti 'hancurkan kepala si ninja' ketika Kakashi-_sensei_ terdesak,"

"Nyatanya Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak apa-apa! Tapi gara-gara kau, dia hampir terbunuh juga! Kau yang bodoh, _teme_!"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, "Berhentilah meneriakiku!" ia mengeluarkan _kunai_ dari kantung celananya dan bersiap mengiris leher Naruto. Bocah berambut durian itu menangkisnya dengan kunai yang serupa. Dentingan diantara kedua kunai itu terdengar, napas mereka berhamburan tidak stabil, "Aku malas berteriak-teriak denganmu! Aku bosan!"

"Aku juga sama bosannya denganmu!" bola mata Naruto menjadi merah. Ia melempar kunai satu-satunya itu ke sembarang tempat. Sasuke terkesiap. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto jatuh berlutut didepannya.

"O-Oi!" tubuh berbalut jaket oranye itu ambruk spontan, "Kau kenapa _dobe_?" tak sengaja, kulit dingin Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto yang memerah. Matanya membelalak cukup lebar.

Si bocah ramen itu kena demam tinggi.

_Dammit!_

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto kasar menuju pojok ruangan yang sedikit hangat, "Aw! Aw! Kau ini samasekali tidak baik Sasuke!" disela-sela, Naruto menjerit sakit. Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, dan kembali menarik tubuh berat Naruto dengan lebih kasar.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku menggendongmu? Itu menjijikan,"

"Aku juga tidak mau! Apalagi dengan _bridal_ style! Hiiih! Tapi setidaknya, kau bisa _kan_ seret aku dengan layak?"

"Berisik!"

"ADAWW!" Sasuke mencari-cari sesuatu dengan matanya. Ia melihat tumpukan matras dan mengambil salah satunya untuk tempat berbaring Naruto.

**BRUKK**

"Disana, tidur dan diamlah dobe," perintah Sasuke, dengan gaya _bossy_-nya seperti biasa. Naruto melirik setengah mati kepada Sasuke, yang nyatanya tepat berada disamping tubuhnya. Mukanya semakin merah, napasnya terasa panas. Kelopak matanya begitu berat. Perlahan, ia terpejam dalam keheningan.

"_Teme_, kepalaku pusing …" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu menatap wajah sahabatnya dengan jari-jari yang siap membentuk segel, _chidori_.

"Hn,"

"_Teme_, p-panas banget nih … aduh, aku mau keluar DARI GUDANG BRENGSEK INIII!" ia menjerit sambil berdiri tiba-tiba. Tapi tubuhnya kembali menghantam matras. Kelopak matanya kembali menutup. Ia terlihat tidur. Sasuke sempat _sport_ jantung sesaat.

'_Dasar sial! Masih saja sempat ngigau disaat-saat begini' _

Waktu berputar cukup lama bagi Sasuke. Saat ini, gudang di belakang sekolah mereka terasa lenggang dan sepi. Suara kicauan Naruto yang cempreng sudah menghilang karena bocah itu sedang tertidur pulas. Tak disangka, Sasuke cukup baik, mau membantu Naruto melepaskan jaketnya dan membuat bocah pirang itu tertidur dengan balutan kaus dalamnya yang hitam. -tentu saja- itu semua dilakukan Sasuke atas dasar perintah Naruto yang mulai ikut-ikutan _bossy_ karena ia merasa kepanasan saat itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa gigit jari.

Baru lima menit si pirang tertidur, lagi-lagi suaranya yang bising terdengar. Meskipun volumenya tidak sebesar yang tadi, tapi tetap saja membuat Sasuke sebal.

"Sas … kepalaku makin nyeri," ia memijit-mijit dahinya sendiri. Tapi, tenaga yang dipunyanya saat itu terasa nol. Baru sebentar, jari-jarinya sudah merasa pegal, dan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk merebahkan tangannya dan berhenti memijit kepalanya, "Sas … pijitin," pintanya memelas. Sasuke merasa, ia akan menendang wajah Naruto setelah bocah itu sembuh.

Ia sungguh berjanji.

"Sas … pake dua tangan dong! Mana kerasa!" alis Sasuke berkedut. _'dasar kurang ajar!'_ makinya dalam batin. '_Sakit aja masih bisa teriak-teriak buat komentar_'. Sasuka mencoba untuk ngalah. Ia masih berusaha untuk tetap sabar dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh sahabat gilanya itu. orang yang sedang sakit memang harus dimuliakan.

Tapi ini jelas beda. Sasuke merasa seperti budak pribadi Naruto saat ini. Seumur-umur, Uchiha belum pernah serendah ini.

"Sas … pijitnya diteken dikit,"

"Hn," Sasuke menekan pijatannya pada kanan-kiri kening kepala Naruto.

"Agak bawahan. Ya, ya disitu,"

"Hnn," dengusnya makin panjang.

"Tunggu! Agak kekiri dikit, jangan terlalu keras. Pelan-pelan,"

"Cih! Bawel!" ia sungguh menekan kepala Naruto sampai bocah itu merasa darahnya berhenti mengalir.

"Adudududuhh! Kau mau membunuhku ya! Pijit yang bener!" sekarang kaki Sasuke menendang wajah Naruto dengan biadabnya.

"ADAW! Brengsek!"

"Kau yang brengsek, _Dobe_!" Sasuke duduk membelakangi sahabatnya itu. Naruto tergeletak seperti mayat diatas matras yang cukup empuk seperti bantalan. ia menyesal karena sudah membentak Sasuke tadi. Ia hanya tidak menyangka, bahwa setelah berhenti, efek dari pijatan dikepalanya baru terasa dan ternyata sangat super. Naruto menyukainya. Ah, Sasuke memang terampil.

"Sas …"

Hening.

"Sas … kepalaku–" sebuah ikat kepala besi dengan lambang Konoha mendarat mulus didahi Naruto dan sungguh membuatnya memerah.

**BUGH!**

"Oke, oke. Yang tadi memang kelewatan. Tapi plissss Sas. Aku butuh tangan dewamu. Pijitin sedikit lagi," Sasuke mendengus makin panjang. Ia tak bisa apa-apa dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. Terjebak di sebuah ruangan sempit dengan orang yang paling dibencinya. Ia tak bisa apa-apa selain pasrah.

Atau mungkin ia bisa membentuk segel chidori dan membunuh Naruto saat ini.

**Bzcip cip cip.**

"O-Oi! Apa-apaan petir ditanganmu itu?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tadi katanya mau dipijat? Kujamin cepat sembuh, Naruto. Serahkan saja padaku,"

**BWOSH.**

_Chidori_ itu menghilang tiba-tiba.

"L-Lho?"

Sepertinya Sasuke lupa kalau ruangan ini sudah diberi 'guna-guna' oleh Kakashi.

"SIAL!" karena kesal, ditinjulah lantai di ruangan itu cukup tangan Sasuke sedikit nyeri karenanya. Naruto cuman menghela napas panjang. Gantian, depresi.

"Guru Kakashi lama … uhuk!" sekarang Naruto mulai batuk-batuk, "Ah, siaaal! Tenggorokkanku rasanya perih, –_ttebayo_!" Sasuke cuek, tidak menggubris keluhan Naruto. Ia sibuk menarik salah satu matras dari tumpukan matras-matras disalah satu sudut. Kemudian meletakkan matras yang dipilihnya itu di ujung tempat yang berlainan dari tempat Naruto berbaring saat ini.

Ia tergeletak pasrah dimatras itu. tangannya menelusup ke dalam saku celana dan mengambil sesuatu. Ia lempar sesuatu itu kepada Naruto. Sempat mengenai kepala durian Naruto dan membuat bocah itu menoleh.

"Apaan nih?"

"Permen mint," sahut Sasuke singkat. Naruto mendongak kearah Sasuke. Ditemukannya orang itu sedang berbaring juga, memunggunginya, dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Kau kenapa Sas? Sakit juga?"

'_Yeah. Aku sakit jiwa karena ada didekatmu, dobe'_

"Aku lelah. Bangunkan aku kalau guru Kakashi sudah mengampuni kita," jawab Sasuke, sekenanya. Naruto ikut memunggunginya juga. Ia bergumam.

"Hm,"

Kemudian membuka bungkus permen mint yang diberi oleh Sasuke tadi, dan memakannya.

Lima jam berlalu sia-sia. Dilihatnya jendela dilangit-langit yang tadinya terang, kini menjadi gelap. Sasuke mulai panik, kalau-kalau guru Kakashi berniat untuk mengunci mereka berdua sampai besok. Ia kepikiran.

Tidak. Ia berusaha untuk tetap _positive thinking_. Dipejamkannya lagi kelopak matanya. Sasuke hanya bisa tidur untuk melewati waktu yang berputar lambat ini.

"–Sas, Sas!" baru tiga menit ia berusaha untuk nyaman, seseorang yang mempunyai telapak tangan hangat mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Apa _dobe_? Jangan ganggu aku," ia masih memunggungi Naruto. Kalimatnya terdengar risih. Bocah durian itu memutar posisinya menghadap wajah Sasuke. Ia bahkan menggeser matras miliknya dan menjejerkannya disamping matras Sasuke. Dahi Sasuke berkedut, sebal, "Kau terlalu dekat Naruto! Sudah kubilang, jauhkan sedikit tubuhmu!"

"Kau tidak lapar Sas?" bocah itu mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Tak beberapa lama berselang, terdengar bunyi keroncong dari perut Naruto, "Ugh …" disusul oleh bunyi perut Sasuke. Naruto terkesiap. Mulutnya baru saja akan meluncurkan kata-kata.

"Jangan komentar!" pekik Sasuke, sebal. Ia terlihat sedikit malu dengan sejarah yang baru saja dicetaknya untuk marga Uchiha. Keroncongan disaat hukuman kurung. Seumur-umur, Uchiha tidak pernah kekurangan bahan pangan sampai membuat anggotanya kelaparan seperti ini. Meskipun sebenarnya kasus Sasuke sedikit berbeda.

"Kau tau, kalau jam segini, aku pasti sedang makan _ramen_ _cup instant_ sambil nonton TV. Biasanya aku nonton serial komedi yang sering tayang di ," tiba-tiba saja Naruto bercerita padanya. Seolah mereka sedang melakukan pesta tidur, di gudang yang lembap. Dengan suara cicak yang kadang menggema didalamnya.

Jijik.

"–Aku selalu berpikir, kalau saja ibuku masih ada, mungkin saat ini kami sedang berkumpul di meja makan dan menyantap kare. Hehe," ia mulai tertawa, dibalik wajah merahnya yang demam, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi, aku hanya bisa membayangkan ibu yang sedang memasak kare," ia tersenyum tiba-tiba kearah sasuke. Sedikitnya, bocah gagak itu terpana, "Waktu dulu, ibumu suka masak apa? Kau pasti pernah makan bersama keluargamu semeja. Aku tidak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. beruntungnya kau,"

"Tidak juga," Sasuke berujar singkat, "Aku tidak merasa beruntung dengan memiliki kehidupan dan keluarga yang seperti ini,"

"Hei, hei … jangan bahas soal kau-tahu-itu dulu! Jangan! jangan hancurkan fantasi keluargaku. Dan katakan saja, apa masakan favorit ibumu," Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Ia mulai bersikap lunak kepada Naruto dan berbaring menghadap wajah si bocah pirang itu.

" … _Onigiri_," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, "Ibuku dulu suka membuat _Onigiri_. Ia sering membuatkan _bento_ dengan onigiri dan dadar telur untukku saat masih kecil,"

"Kau yang sekarang juga masih kecil,"

"Diam," potong Sasuke cepat. Ia kembali menyamankan dirinya senyaman mungkin di matras, "Kalau pulang, meja pasti sudah diisi oleh ayah dan ibu akan datang dari dapur, membawa bakul nasi hangat. lalu _dia_–" kata-katanya terputus. Seolah ada sesuatu yang ditahannya, "Tapi, lupakan saja,"

"Lho? Kenapa?" Naruto terlihat serius menyimak Sasuke. Bocah bermata hitam pekat itu hanya meresponnya dengan punggung yang berbalik. Ia merasa ada yang kosong disana.

Lantas, tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluknya, "G-GYAA!" Sasuke kelabakan saat tahu tubuh hangat Naruto menempel pada tubuhnya yang dingin, "Menyingkir dariku!" tangannya sudah repot-repot menjauhi muka Naruto pada tengkuknya, dan kakinya sibuk menendangi perut Naruto. Si pirang bersikukuh untuk terus menempel padanya, "MINGGIR OII!"

"Nggaaak!" jerit Naruto fasih, "D-Disini dingiin! Aku pinjam tubuhmu sebentarrr!" Sasuke mendengus malas.

"Pakai saja jaketmu!"

"Jaketku cuman muat untuk membalut ujung kakiku," Sasuke melirik kearah kaki Naruto saat itu. sial, kaki itu terbungkus seperti bingkisan rapi.

"Cari saja hal lain yang bisa kau peluk! Ini menjijikan sekali!"

"Tapi, tapi–" napas Naruto semakin tak beraturan. Pipinya sudah merah, tidak karuan, "Kalau bukan benda hidup, semuanya pasti akan dingin. Cuman suhu tubuhmu yang hangat, _teme_,"

Serius?

"Sebentar doang. Aku takkan berpikir yang macam-macam,"

"Jangan bicara!" Sasuke menutup telinganya kuat-kuat. Tubuh Naruto masih menempel seperti tahi lalat dipunggungnya, "Jangan katakan apapun atau aku akan berubah pikiran," Naruto nyengir lebar. Itu artinya, Sasuke memberi izin padanya.

"Hehe! Makasih!" untuk sesaat, napas Naruto yang berhembus dibelakangnya membuat tengkuk Sasuke merinding.

'_Arghh! Sialaaan!'_

Sasuke menyesal karena sudah bersikap baik padanya hari ini.

**oOo**

entah berapa lama mereka berbaring di gudang, tapi langit-langit yang cerah menunjukkan bahwa satu hari telah berlalu begitu saja. sang surya yang hangat menembus dari jendela langit-langit gudang dan menyinari tubuh mereka berdua. Sasuke mengerjap sekali-duakali, dan pemandangan ajaib didepannya sukses membuat jiwanya tercabut secara mematikan!

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" ia mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan tenaga yang berlebih, sukses membuat si pirang bergulingan, terpental cukup jauh dari matras mereka saat itu. Sasuke cepat-cepat mengusap bibirnya yang terasa gatal.

Ya, entah-bagaimana-caranya, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan pagi ini adalah pagi yang terasa sangat buruk bagi Sasuke.

'_Ini yang kedua kalinya? Kenapa harus ada yang keduaaaa!'_ batinnya berteriak, dramatisasi. Oke, mereka memang pernah berciuman -catatan, tanpa sengaja- sewaktu diakademi dulu. Tapi, mengulang _nightmare_ yang sama sungguhlah sangat pahit.

Dan parahnya lagi, Naruto tidak sadar dengan kejadian yang tadi.

"Apa-apaan sih! Main pukul seenaknya!" Naruto mengucek matanya sontak. Dan ia terbelalak untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "HAH? UDAH PAGI!" jeritnya tak kalah heboh, "Keterlaluan si om-om tua itu! OIII! KAKASHI-SENSEIII BUKAAA!" ia melempar segala barang yang ada di gudang ke pintu gudang. Berharap, setidaknya ada retakan yang bisa di jebol atau pintu itu terbuka secara magis.

Atau mungkin, pilihan yang terakhir itu terlalu khayal.

**DRAKK!**

Tapi siapa sangka, do'a orang yang teraniaya sungguh cepat dikabulkan. Pintu besi itu retak tiba-tiba. Naruto terlihat pongo saat itu. kalau ternyata memang benar ia ada bakat sulap-menyulap, mungkin Naruto akan ikut bergabung dalam klub sulap jalanan di Konoha.

"_Ossu!_"

Namun sayang, seorang pria bermasker muncul dari ambang pintu. Hal ini langsung mematahkan angan-angan _Narutard_ untuk menjadi seorang pesulap profesional.

Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja hal konyol diatas.

Pria itu menyapa sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya, "Maaf ya. Ehehe! Aku lupa kalau sedang menghukum kalian dan asik dengan icha-ichanya Jiraiya,"

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah mengangkat kursi-meja untuk di lempari kearah Kakashi.

"O-oi! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" pekik Kakashi panik.

"Dasar! Guru a-aneh! UHUK!" Sasuke merasa tenggorokkannya gatal. Kelopak matanya juga menjadi berat. Dan perutnya terasa panas. Disentuhnya dahi Sasuke sendiri,

Sial. Ia kena demam. Pasti gara-gara insiden tadi!

"He? Kau sakit Sas?" Naruto memegangi dahinya sendiri, "Aku malah udah sembuh. Haha! Kasian sekali kau, _teme_!" jeritnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke keras. Bocah Uchiha itu sempat menggeram sebal kearah Naruto sebelum akhirnya jatuh terkapar, dibahu pemuda _tanned_ itu.

"Ya ampun …" Kakashi mendecak kasihan -atau mungkin merasa bahwa ini akan semakin merepotkan?-, "Hei, Naruto. Sebaiknya kau bawa Sasuke pulang. Jangan lupa hari ini istirahat yang cukup. Karena besok kita ada misi yang cukup berat,"

"_OSH_!" Naruto menghormat patuh.

"Hari ini cukup sudah. Kalian kumaafkan," Kakashi tersenyum simpul, kemudian hilang disapu angin,

Selepas kepergian sang guru, Naruto sontak saja melakukan GPG, alias Gerakan Pamer Gigi. Masih dalam keadaan yang memegangi tubuh ambruk Sasuke di pundaknya, ia bergumam,

"Rasanya hambar kalau Sasuke langsung istirahat dirumahnya. Hihihi!"

'_Mikir apa dia?'_ batin Sasuke mulai was-was.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Ya ampun. Ini malah jadi komedi, bukan _fluffy romance_ -ditinjau dari sudut manapun nggak ada _fluffy_-nya sama sekali- #ngakak

m(_._)m **Buat Seiji** : sori yee Ji, ane lagi ga mood bikin yang 'plus-plus' #LOLOL. Abisan, liat Narutard sama Sasutard alay aja udah bikin merindang :3 meskipun ane akui, disini mereka berdua emang rada alay #BUAGH. Tapi … ya sudahlah. Yang penting pesenan ente saia penuhi. Wakwakwak! #bakar

**Buat reader** : thanks udah baca XD ini adalah SasuNaru pertama saia yang diketik dengan napsu pengen-bikin-sedikit-BL. LFMAO! XD Aaaah, rasanya kembali seperti muda saja (?).

**Quiz** : Menurut kalian, ini kelihatan kayak SasuNaru atau NaruSasu? dan kalian sendiri, suka SasuNaru atau NaruSasu? atau malah keduanya? #apabangetdehgue

**Saia sendiri suka dengan keduanya (*Q*)b** #kok curhat mbak?

**oOo  
><strong>

**Hot regards,**

**Fujisaki Fuun a.k.a Puun**


End file.
